


Hitchhiker

by obsessive_compulsive614



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_compulsive614/pseuds/obsessive_compulsive614
Summary: Hannibal picks up a hitchhiker on his way home from work.





	

Hannibal was driving home after a long day at the hospital. He was quickly tiring of the same routine of ER surgeries, day after day. As he was driving home, he saw a boy thumbing for a ride on the side of the road. Thinking on it, he decided to pick up the boy. It would be an experiment of sorts for him. If the boy was kind to him, perhaps he would be kind to the boy. If the boy was rude, well, Hannibal hadn’t decided on what to have for dinner yet anyway.

 

He slowed down and indicated his intention to pull onto the side of the road. The boy perked up and quickly approached the vehicle. 

 

“Do you need a ride?” Hannibal asked, rolling down the window. The boy nodded eagerly and Hannibal gestured for him to get in the passenger side of the car. 

 

“I’m Will.” the boy said, stowing his things in the back seat. 

 

“Hannibal,” said the older man, reaching a hand out. Will shook his hand excitedly. Hannibal was sure this boy was on something and worried that might affect his flavor, but he would defer that line of thinking until later.

 

“Where are you headed?” Hannibal asked. Will sunk into the car seat, suddenly looking exhausted. 

 

“I don’t know,” he said slowly, “I kinda just wanted to look at the skyline while the sun set…” 

 

Hannibal suddenly felt sorry for the boy, looking at his exhausted face and realizing this boy had nowhere to go. He realized how skinny the boy was and the pity grew.

 

“Would you like to come home with me?” Hannibal asked, hoping that Will did not interpret the question in a way it wasn’t meant. Will looked like he’d been zapped back to life with that question. He sat up in his seat, eyes wide, as panic grew evident on his features.

 

“Um… no. I don’t think so. I didn’t mean for… I mean this isn’t what I… I’m not… I don’t do  _ that _ .” Will stammered, suddenly frightened. Hannibal wasn’t sure what the boy was visualizing, but he did not like the implications. 

 

“Darling boy, I wouldn’t dream of laying an unwelcomed hand on you.” Hannibal assured. “I was only suggesting that I cook you dinner. It appears to have been a while since you had a decent meal.” Will visibly calmed at this, sinking back into the seat tiredly. 

  
“Oh. Okay. Yeah, that sounds okay.” Will said. He relaxed, closing his eyes. Hannibal noticed the boy’s breathing slow and realized he was asleep. He shook his head sadly and wondered how long it had been since the boy had had a decent night’s sleep on a real mattress.


End file.
